Charming the Templar
by NilaSagol
Summary: Jessica is being forced to marry Lorenzo in three days by her mother's wishes. If things couldn't be more complicated. Angelo confesses that he loves her and Jessica begins to develop feelings for him. Angelo wants to make her happy, Jessica is trying to call of her wedding, and Jessica is struggling with her feelings. This is far from a normal life and an unexpected adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "The Wedding Is Off!"**

The arguing could be heard at the Albert household. It wouldn't be the first time. Jessica was in another heated argument with her mother again. This time it was over her wedding plans to be married to Lorenzo. Jessica's mother wanted her daughter to fit the typical rich society, where Jessica would be proper and know her etiquette but that almost never worked out.

"Mother, why do I have to be married to him?" Jessica shouted. "I don't like Lorenzo!"

"Well, it's about time for you to be married." Rosalind replied. "I think he would be good for you."

"I'm not getting married to him!" Jessica shouted. "No!"

"Goodness Jessica! So Rebellious!" Rosalind yelled. "You are getting married and that is final! We've already made plans, the wedding is in three days!"

"I don't have the time, mother. I'm a full time Sorceress battling for justice!"

Rosalind wasn't having it. "I am not going to be made a fool infront of the King of Argonia's Chancellor. It's final!"

Jessica stopped stiff. She was going to be a bride in three days. This scared her. She wasn't ready. Jessica continued to fight with her mother until her mother sent her to her room as punishment. It was night time. The people of Alexandria could be heard whispering. They always did this whenever Jessica and her mother fought. Since they both were so loud, everyone could hear. There was always a problem.

Jessica knew she wasn't ready. She didn't like Lorenzo. Jessica sat on her bed. She didn't know what to do at all. Everything made no sense. She opened her window. It was big full moon out. Jessica laid in her bed and faced the wall. She just couldn't believe she was being forced to get married. This made her so upset.

Jessica decided she wanted to close the window as she looked up she saw him.

"Angelo!" Jessica stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but hear about your plight." Angelo said charmingly. "Something told me to come check on you."

Jessica was disgusted. "Why would the womanizing Templar Knight worry about me?"

Angelo laughed. "I can't be worried about someone?"

Jessica didn't exactly agree with Angelo's ways. She thought he was way too high up on the scale. Angelo liked gambling and women. Another that didn't follow the rules of what they were born into. Templar Knights had strict rules and codes to follow. Angelo didn't follow it. Infact, the other knights gave him a hard time about his sinful ways all the time.

Angelo looked at Jessica who was worried. "You're worried about something, tell me."

"Go home. It's nothing you can help with." Jessica replied sadly. "Go cheat at your gambling."

Angelo pulled up a chair. "I want to listen. Tell me, Jessica."

"Angelo, you can't help me! Get out." Jessica replied. "It's hopeless."

"Well, I can't help if you can't tell me." Angelo replied as his blue eyes pierced hers.

"Ok fine." Jessica glared. "I'm getting married in three days to Lorenzo. I want to get out of it."

Angelo suddenly perked up. He knew what this meant. Jessica was being married off. It would ruin any chances of him confessing his love to her. Angelo didn't like this at all. He would lose his chance permanently. This was an emergency to Angelo.

"I think that's a bad idea." Angelo replied. "Knowing you, you aren't ready."

"I don't know what to do about it." Jessica sighed. "I know what it would mean after."

"After what?" Angelo eyes widened.

"The wedding night. I would have sex for the first time." Jessica confessed. "Lorenzo would take me."

Angelo was really not starting to like the sound of this. He became a little irritated. Jessica noticed and questioned him about it. Angelo didn't answer and looked at the wall. This was clearly bothering him.

"Angelo. Why is this bothering you so much?" Jessica glared.

"It's not for discussion." Angelo became defensive. "I don't want to talk about it with you."

"I demand to know why you are annoyed." Jessica put her hands on her hips. "Whatever it is, you can't hide forever."

"Why should he have you?!" Angelo yelled. "I could do better than him!"

Jessica paused. "Angelo, do you like me?"

Angelo paused. "No. It's more than that. The cheat you think is so bad has a heart you know."

"What are you telling me? That you love me?" Jessica questioned.

Angelo began blushing. "Yes."

Jessica began laughing. Angelo sighed. He knew this would happen if he confessed, he just knew it. He told himself to wait and just not say anything but it was too late. He vowed that he would tell her tonight. He glared at Jessica. He didn't like that she was laughing about it. He was being honest.

"Listen, it's the truth!" Angelo became angry. "Dear Goddess, Jessica. I'm telling the truth."

"I don't want your hand in marriage ever, Angelo." Jessica continued laughing. "With how sinful you are, my mother wouldn't allow it."

"I can help you with your problem." Angelo grabbed Jessica's hands. "You can come with me. I'll make you happy, I promise."

Jessica took her hands away forcefully. "No. You're a womanizer. You'll cheat on me! You won't love me!

"Jessica." Angelo replied softly. "I can make you feel good. I'll make your first time amazing."

Jessica blushed. "I-I'm not falling for that!"

Angelo moved closer to look at Jessica. She was so beautiful to him. Angelo carefully touched Jessica's hair as she caught a glimpse of his seductive blue eyes. Jessica began blushing. She didn't want Angelo to get so close to her but at the same time she enjoyed it. Angelo moved a little closer as she turned away, Angelo kissed her cheek instead.

Jessica was slowly letting her guard down. "I'm still a virgin. I'm scared of how it will be with a man. I don't want it to hurt."

"It won't. I promise to be gentle." Angelo said it softly. "I know what I'm doing."

"You've done it before?" asked Jessica.

"A couple of times." Angelo replied. "Does that make you feel better?"

Jessica was still blushing. "Yes. Can I do it when I'm ready?

"Of course, if you want me touch you, don't be afraid to ask." Angelo took Jessica's hand. "I'd be happy to satisfy you."

Jessica glared at Angelo. "Don't use me! I don't want to be used."

"I promise I won't. I want you to be happy." Angelo replied.

Jessica looked at Angelo. He basically was enamored. Jessica looked at Angelo who sat next to her on her bed. Jessica wasn't sure but wanted Angelo to show her what he meant about touching her.

"How would you touch me?" Jessica replied. "Show me."

"Oh..." Angelo went stiff. "You said to wait until you're ready."

"Yes, that's the sex part." Jessica replied. "I mean about touching me."

Angelo passionately lifted up Jessica's skirt. "Well, I would touch you there." Angelo looked up at Jessica, "Do you want me to?"

Jessica blushed even more. "I guess but you have to be quiet. My mother is in the house and so are the maids." Jessica suddenly pulled down her skirt. "I-I don't know about this, I never shown a man what I look like."

"It's ok." Angelo said softly. "Don't be afraid to show me, I'm sure you're beautiful."

Jessica pulled down her underwear and exposed herself to Angelo. She covered her eyes. Angelo couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He carefully touched her womanhood. Jessica took her hands away to see Angelo playing with her. It felt so good to Jessica. She began to moan quietly. Angelo moved to put his finger inside but Jessica blocked the way.

"I'm sorry Angelo. I'm just scared." Jessica looked at him.

"Relax." Angelo eyes widened. "Oh my, you're so wet down there. Have you been craving male attention, Miss Jessica?"

"Yes. I've wanted a man to pay attention to me." Jessica replied. "Just not Lorenzo."

"Do you like that I'm giving you attention?" Angelo said it seductively. "It seems that way."

Jessica could feel how wet she was and decided to have Angelo go further. It was so odd to her but knowing that Angelo loved her, it seemed to calm her. Angelo place his fingers inside and began moving in and out. He the proceeded to kiss and bite her neck. Jessica let out a small moan.

"Oh, this is so inappropriate." Jessica said softly. "I'm indecent."

"Don't worry Jessica, it's not sex." Angelo replied. "You seem to like this attention. I can give it to you all the time if you come with me."

Jessica blushed. "My window...Can people see?"

"No. The curtains are drawn. I closed the window." Angelo replied.

Angelo stopped and put his fingers in his mouth. He was tasting Jessica. Jessica watched as it excited Angelo. The way he articulated his mouth and watched her at same time, made Jessica feel so wanted. Jessica wanted more.

Angelo put back on his glove. "I have to go, my dear. I'm hearing footsteps all over and I better get out before I'm discovered."

"You have to leave?" Jessica seemed so sad about it. "When will you come back?"

"I'll come back tomorrow night. I'll keep visiting you. You have a big decision to make." Angelo opened the window and saw people. "I better wait until they've all gone to bed. I don't want you to be part of a scandal. Trust me I've had my fair share of them."

"You're so protective of me. This is a side I've never seen before." Jessica looked up at Angelo.

"Well, I'm in love now. This is different." Angelo noticed that Jessica was still indecent and fixed her. "Don't want your mother throwing another fit. She would kill me if she knew what I did. I was touching her virgin daughter."

"JESSICA!" Rosalind bellowed.

Jessica became tense. "Angelo, you have to hide. Quick, under the bed."

Angelo got underneath as Jessica pushed some things over to hide him. Jessica quickly fixed herself and went to go open the door. Jessica's mother told her that it was time for dinner. Jessica would be eating her dinner in her room since she argued earlier in the day. The maids came up with her dinner and left it in her room. Jessica quickly moved her stuff around and Angelo came back out.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Angelo replied. "I have to leave."

Jessica gripped onto him. "I don't want you to."

"You're so affectionate. I didn't know you could be like that." Angelo laughed. "Show it more often."

"I guess I'm starting to like you." Jessica replied. "I've never had a man be so interested in me before."

"I promise to treat you well." Angelo kissed Jessica's hand as he gave her a ring. "Here, this is for you. You're mine now."

"Is it an engagement ring, Angelo?" Jessica asked.

"It could be. It doesn't have to be one now." Angelo replied. "I love you."

Jessica looked down. "I'll grow to love you, I just have to get used to you first. Am I your girlfriend?"

"Yes. You could say that. We have a relationship." Angelo smiled. "I have to go, darling. I can't stay here much longer, I'll get caught."

Angelo kissed Jessica's forehead and escaped out of her window. Jessica sat back on her bed. She had a lot of thinking to do. She was torn between running away with Angelo and a set marriage that would happen in three days. Jessica decided to think about it. Her feelings for Angelo were developing now. It was such a shock, Jessica had a lot of feelings now and it was so new to her. She had liked the hero but everyone knew Madea had his heart. So Jessica backed away from trying to get closer.

_'Am I really going to be happy with Angelo?'_ Jessica thought._ 'Is it worth it? How would he be as a husband?'_

Jessica had to realize that she was in a forbidden affair. Angelo was known as a sinful Templar Knight. Gambling, drinking, and loved the women that came around. He was just like his late father. His father did the same thing and that's how Marcello came to be because of his father having sex with the maid. It was a scandal his father couldn't erase. Everyone knew about it. Angelo and Marcello never got along and it was the consequences of their father that caused that. It haunted them to this very day.

Jessica only hoped Angelo would calm down now and be more faithful to his duties as a Templar Knight.

"Oh, what am I to do?" Jessica hung her head down and cried for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Lorenzo Visits"**

"Jessica!" Rosalind yelled. "Get up, we have to make the house nice. Lorenzo is coming this evening!"

Jessica lifted her head from her pillow and put it over her head. "Ugh, I can't believe he's visiting.

Jessica would rather go fight monsters than sit down and entertain Lorenzo but she would have to act normal. Jessica got up and got ready. She was hoping she would see Angelo tonight but she forgot that Lorenzo would also be here. It was going to be very complicated. Jessica met her mother in the kitchen as she evaluated what Jessica was wearing.

"Jessica, you can't wear this." Rosalind replied. "You need to be more dressed up. Honestly, this is Lorenzo you're future husband!"

"Yes, mother. I'll wear the silk one you picked out." Jessica replied. "I still don't want to marry him!"

"Jessica, I refuse to fight about this again." Rosalind yelled. "Enough of it, Jessica!"

Jessica stomped upstairs and decided to change. Jessica's mother came in the room as Jessica changed. Jessica could feel the tensions about to rise but Jessica's mother wasn't going to yell again.

"Jessica, you look so much better." Rosalind smiled. "Anyways, the maids and I are going out to get things for this evening."

"Ok. I'll set up the kitchen." Jessica replied. "I'll make sure the house looks presentable."

"Good." Rosalind got her sun hat on and gathered the maids. They went out the front door.

Jessica looked at herself in the beautiful pink dress. Jessica did like it but didn't like the occasion it was for. She couldn't stand Lorenzo. Lorenzo had the attitude of a rich man, he spoke arrogantly. Lorenzo wasn't the most attractive looking either. He just wasn't for Jessica. Jessica just couldn't stand him.

"Oh great, how am I going to entertain Lorenzo?" Jessica questioned. "I would have to put on an act."

Jessica went to go straighten up the kitchen. She began getting out the decorated china and utinsels. She got some freshly cut flowers and put them in the center of the table. She continued straigtening up until she heard some shuffling near her window and footsteps.

"Angelo?" Jessica questioned. "Is he in my room?"

Jessica ran straight up to her room to see Angelo standing in her room. Jessica began blushing as Angelo walked closer. "I heard that Lorenzo is visiting you this evening so I decided to visit you now."

"Angelo, it's broad daylight. People can see." Jessica warned. "Be careful."

"You worry too much." Angelo laughed. "So, how is my darling this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

"I'm good but not excited for this evening. I have to entertain tonight." Jessica sighed. "I can't stand Lorenzo, I'd rather see you."

"I know, darling." Angelo kissed Jessica's forehead. "Just get through it."

"Angelo..." Angelo looked directly into Jessica's eyes. "I've been thinking about things and I think I want to go with you."

"Ok, so do you want to come with me tonight?" Angelo pushed up her chin. "Jessica, you seem so conflicted."

"It's nothing...don't worry about it." Jessica began setting the plates.

Angelo knew Jessica had a lot of emotions. Jessica was worried about a lot. She knew her mother wouldn't speak to her again if she ran off. She also knew if she refused to marry Lorenzo there would be a problem. Jessica felt so out of control and with her new feelings for Angelo, it was more complex than before. Jessica was scared of feeling her feelings and Angelo could tell.

"Jessica, take your time." Angelo crooned. "I'm sorry everything is so difficult. I understand how you feel."

"You mean it?" Jessica's blush returned. "Oh, Angelo."

Angelo sat down at the table. "I know you don't love Lorenzo. You'll be miserable. I know I'm late with confessing."

"It's not your fault, Angelo." Jessica replied. "I know we didn't get along at first but I'm glad you told me."

"I'm sorry. It's just you were being married off and I hated the idea." Angelo confessed. "That would mean I would lose my chance."

"I think you'll get your chance. I refuse to marry that rich and stuck up man." Jessica replied. "Absolutely not."

Angelo continued to watch Jessica. She was just stunning to Angelo. Jessica began cooking lunch. Angelo got behind Jessica and began giving her kisses. Jessica began giggling.

"Oh stop it, Angelo!" Jessica laughed. "You're such a lecherous man!"

Angelo laughed. "You seem to like it a lot more now. Yesterday you were so indecent."

Jessica blushed. "Well, it just happened. I couldn't help myself. I acutally really liked it."

Jessica put Angelo's lunch in front of him as she sat across from him. The two began eating.

"This is very good, Jessica." Angelo replied. "I didn't know you were a good cook."

"Well, being a sorceress isn't all I know how to be!" Jessica joked. "I can do other things too."

Angelo laughed and continued eating. "Can I have some wine, darling? Red is good."

"Angelo, it's too early to drink. You're starting too early." Jessica replied.

"It's never to early to have a little." Angelo replied charmingly. "Have some with me, Miss Jessica."

Jessica decided to pour a little for herself and a little more for Angelo. The two began talking as there was a knock at the door. Jessica didn't know who it was until the annoyingly rich voice began calling her. Lorenzo. Jessica became worried as she looked at Angelo. This would be really bad if Lorenzo found out about their relationship.

"Angelo, go hide in my room." Jessica grabbed him by the hand. "Let's go. I don't want you in trouble."

"Why is he early?" Angelo's eyes widened. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know but I have to get you out of here." Jessica got Angelo up to her room and had him hide under the bed. "I'll come get you when I'm done, I promise."

Jessica ran downstairs and answered the door. "Hello, Jessica. I know I'm early but I decided I wanted to get to know you better. I have to get to know the person I'm marrying."

Jessica laughed weakly. "Ok, Lorenzo. I'll take you into the living room."

Lorenzo followed behind Jessica as Jessica brought him some cake and tea. Lorenzo sat closer to Jessica. Lorenzo grabbed her hand as he stroked it gently.

"You know, Jessica." he began. "You have the honor of the great Lorenzo being your husband."

"Oh, I'm sure." Jessica faked her smile. "I'm sure we'll be happy together."

"Oh, for a long time." Lorenzo began laughing annoyingly.

_'Ugh, I can't stand his laugh.'_ thought Angelo. _'No wonder Jessica doesn't like him.'_

"Anways..." Lorenzo began sipping his tea. "We have important matters to discuss."

"Right. Why don't you tell me about you." Jessica smiled. "I don't really know much."

Lorenzo couldn't wait to get started about himself. He went on and on about how rich his family was and about being the Channcellor's son. The conversation began getting boring when Lorenzo went on about his school days. Then it got even more boring about his recent purchases. Jessica couldn't wait for him to finish. Lorenzo also went on about what a proper lady was and should be to him. Then he jumped to their marriage plans.

Jessica sighed quietly. To her, Lorenzo seemed so self-centered and his attiude was just like a man that was rich. Jessica didn't want to marry into a rich family. She wanted somthing new and Angelo was it. Jessica was tired of entertaining her horrible soon to be husband. It was more work than she thought.

As Jessica came back. Lorenzo added another thing to the marriage. "Oh yes, Jessica. I hope you remain a virgin until our wedding night. It would be scandlous if something happened before that."

"Why would it be scandlous?" Jessica asked. "Can you explain it to me, Lorenzo?"

Angelo rolled his eyes._ 'Jessica better not trip up on this. I can tell she's nervous.'_

"Of course, miss Jessica! I'll explain everything!" Lorenzo began eating his cake. "Don't worry. You see, a proper marriage should be pure. The lady must always remain a virgin. Otherwise it would scandlous. It doesn't look good if the lady was having other relations. Technically, we aren't married or engaged so it can leave room for other suitors but none have come forward."

"Oh. I get it now." Jessica replied. "Suppose a suitor did come forward?"

Lorenzo laughed. "I doubt that'll happen but if it happens it would change everything. We'd bascially would have to follow the old rules and compete based on who can give the most amount for the wedding. A duel would be required if it was older rules but that isn't necessary."

"Interesting." Jessica replied as she had some of her cake. "It makes sense."

"Yes, I'm very knowledgable on these things, dear Jessica." Lorenzo bragged. "My schooling days paid off. I know a lot about common law."

_'I forgot about that rule. There is no way I would be able to come up against Lorenzo.'_ Angelo thought to himself. _'Dear goddess.'_

Lorenzo sipped his tea. "Is there anything else I can tell you about common law, Jessica?"

Jessica had to think quickly. "What if the situation involved a Templar Knight?"

Lorenzo thought long and hard about the question. "My dear Jessica, you are such a curious one. In that matter, Templar Knights are holy since they have duties in the Goddess's name. They have much prestige. It's all about class rank. Templar Knights are just below Monks and holy beings like the Lord High Priest. Oh, I'm getting carried away. Anyways, depending on the type of knight, I would have to forfeit my hand in marriage."_  
_

"Oh." Jessica was suprised. "I see."

Angelo stamped his foot. Lorenzo looked around. "What was that? Did something fall?"

"I'll go check." Jessica ran upstairs to her room to where Angelo was.

Angelo slowly got out from under the bed. "I'm highly against you marrying him, he's too stuck up. I guess we'll have to run away because of my ranking, I'm known as a sinful Templar Knight."

"Would it be scandlous?" Jessica asked. "It seems I can't escape the scandal."

Angelo nodded. "Yes my darling. My behavior hasn't been the best."

"Well, no one is perfect." Jessica replied. "We'll just have to dodge the rules."

"Oh. Jessica." Angelo laughed. "You're so rebellious. It doesn't work that way."

Lorenzo knew something was up and decided to go upstairs to find Jessica. Jessica was unaware of this as her and Angelo kissed passionately. Lorenzo stood outside Jessica's door as he waited for Jessica. Angelo began touching Jessica as she let out a soft moan.

"Angelo, we have to be careful of Lorenzo." Jessica warned. "If this gets out, my mother will kill me."

"I know darling but I hate hiding like this. We can't do it forever." Angelo replied. "It'll be found out sooner or later."

"Lorenzo is proabably looking for me, I better get going." Jessica kissed Angelo. "I'll be back."

Jessica straightened up her room as Angelo went back into hiding. Jessica went outside to be frightened by Lorenzo. "Lorenzo! Oh, you gave me such a fright. I didn't know you came looking for me."

"Well, you were taking so long. I got worried." Lorenzo replied. "Come, let's continue our conversation."

Lorenzo escourted Jessica back downstairs as Jessica starting talking about herself. Lorenzo was fascinated by what he was hearing. He loved hearing about her adventures and about her mage abilities. It was really amazing to Lorenzo.

"The Goddess blessed you with wonderful magic." Lorenzo replied. "You're really are special. I always thought you were just by looking at you."

"Oh, really?" Jessica said confidently. "I am very special."

The front door slammed against the wall. One of Jessica's admirers came running in. "Miss Jessica! Don't marry him, take me instead!"

"What rubbish is this?" Lorenzo became irritated. "This man is deranged, my dear Jessica! Get him out this once!"

"Oh, not you again." Jessica said it irritatingly. "I told you for the last time, I'm being married off."

"You shouldn't do it! I'm much better than he is. Lorenzo will make you unhappy!" said the admirer.

"This filthy peasant doesn't know common rule. How much can you give for the wedding? Hmm? Probably not enough." Lorenzo was extremely blunt. "Get him out!"

"Well, I would sell my entire house!" the admirer yelled. "Every last thing I own!"

Lorenzo began laughing annoyingly. "Honestly, I think this peasant is disturbed in the head. You would be left with only rags. Left with nothing. This is pathetic, Miss Jessica. Should I alert the guard?"

"Yes. Please do." Jessica demanded. "I'm sorry but the decision has already been made."

The deranged admirer glared at Jessica. "What's this I hear about a third admirer being involvved? A Templar Knight."

"What?!" Lorenzo shouted. "Such lies this one speaks! Clearly sick in the head! Miss Jessica hasn't told me about that!"

Jessica became frightened. How did the deranged admirer find out about Angelo? This was starting to look bad. Lorenzo continued arguing with the deranged lover until the guards came in to take the deranged lover away. Lorenzo began cursing and was very upset with the situaiton as Jessica worried about her relationship with Angelo. This was beginning to get more and more dangerous as they continued to hide. Jessica began fearing things would get out.

"Miss Jessica, I can't wait to get you out of Alexandria and to Argonia!" Lorenzo replied. "That filthy peasant ruined my afternoon with his nonsense!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Lorenzo. I wasn't expecting that." Jessica replied. Jessica curtsied in front of Lorenzo. "My deepest apologies."

"I know you're not involved with him, don't worry." Lorenzo placed his arm around Jessica and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll have to keep my eye on you, you're very popular with men."

_'Jessica and I have to run away tonight. Things are getting too hot.'_ Angelo thought to himself._ 'It has to be done.'_

"This the reason I don't mingle with peasants! Something always goes wrong with them!" Lorenzo began ranting. "Miss Jessica, I'm just outraged at the disrespect I've been given! In all my years as a noble, upright, holy..."

"Lorenzo, it won't happen again. I promise." Jessica replied.

"About the Templar Knight, that wouldn't be true would it?" Lorenzo questioned. "Miss Jessica, is it true about the third suitor?"

Jessica remained quiet and shook her head. "No."

"I hope so, I'm in no mood to fight it out with one of those. I'm not giving up my honor." Lorenzo replied stubbornly. "What a disgraceful day!"

"What you hear about the Templar Knight is true." Angelo replied. "There is a third suitor."

"What?! Who said that?" Lorenzo became paranoid.

Jessica quickly excused herself. "I'm sorry, Lorenzo this was a lot to take in. I need ten minutes to myself. I'm sorry."

"Go on ahead. I have to think about moving you to Argonia." Lorenzo replied. "Take all the time you need, I know this was humilating for you."

Jessica ran frantically upstairs to her room to see that Angelo was out of his hiding place. Jessica became very angry towards Angelo. This incident almost blew their cover and started a scandal.

"Angelo!" Jessica yelled quietly. "Are you insane? You almost gave us away!"

"Jessica, things are getting too hot. We have to get you out of here tonight!" Angelo grabbed her hands. "Please listen to me, I have to protect you."

"Lorenzo obviously knows something is wrong." Jessica put her hands on her hips. "You need to leave immedatiely!"

"There would be a scandal if I did that now." Angelo explained. "You don't want Lorenzo to find out, do you?"

"Ugh, I had to be forced to be married!" Jessica grabbed her head. "My mother just couldn't leave it alone!"

Angelo put his hands on Jessica's waist. "I promise I'll make all the nonsense go away. I'll take you to Maella Abbey. I'll take care of the arrangements."

Jessica began crying. "I hate all of this! I miss Alistair!"

Angelo was seeing a lot more emotions now with Jessica. It seemed she didn't start mourning over his death since she wanted to avenge it so much. Everything began pouring out of her soul. Angelo clutched her tight. Angelo made a vow to the Goddess that he would always make Jessica happy and make sure he could make the pain go away. Angelo hated seeing Jessica so miserable and upset about everything.

"I'm sorry, darling. Hush, I'm here." Angelo kissed Jessica's cheek. "Go down and check on Lorenzo."

"Ok." Jessica replied softly. "I'm sorry about all this, it's my fault."

Jessica ran downstairs as Lorenzo began packing up his things. "Miss Jessica. I feel like I need to make some decisions about our marriage date. I want it changed to next month. Obviously, there are other suitors asking for your hand and I'll have to compete."

"Lorenzo, are you sure about this?" Jessica questioned. "Shouldn't we do in the next few days."

"No. It's too soon for all that. It's not your fault, my dear." Lorenzo replied. "As your future husband, I'm doing what's best for the situation. I'll talk with your mother about it."

"Oh, mother isn't going to like this." Jessica replied. "She wanted it done tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Miss Jessica. This is about common rule and marriage practices." Lorenzo replied. "In the rules, I have to allow for a period of time to give the other suitors a chance. To think I could've settled down tomorrow. All this dreadful posthaste!"

"I'm sorry, Lorenzo. I feel awful." Jessica replied.

"Don't feel bad, it's not your fault. We can't control everything." Lorenzo picked up his bag. "I'll let my parents know what's happening."

"Wait, Lorenzo!" Jessica began waving her hands. "Wait!"

"My dear, I have to go. I have big matters to think out. A lot of them." Lorenzo walked out the door.

Jessica stood in the hallway. She looked at the window to see Lorenzo speaking to Jessica's mother. Roslind was so disappointed over what happened but continued the conversation. Roslind moved towards the house as she opened the door. Jessica ran to greet her mother.

"I'm sure Lorenzo told you what happened." Jessica replied. "The man ruined everything. I had to have the guards escort him out."

Roslind sighed. "I'm sorry, Jessica. I had no idea this was going to happen. If only I had stayed home. Well, there goes the wedding plans until next month."

"I guess." Jessica replied. "It's such a shame."

"Lorenzo is right. The common rules come into play. Anyone else can step forward." Roslind replied. "If another man is interested, he is allowed."

One of the maids nodded. "Tis right, Lady Roslind."

"I don't want you go with that deranged Samuel!" Roslind ordered. "It's because of him that everything is ruined. I can't believe it."

"Yes, mother." Jessica replied.

"Ugh, Samuel ruined everything." Roslind went to sit down. "I guess, we'll just have to wait now."

In Jessica's mind. Samuel's mistake was the best thing to ever happen. Now everything could go her way now. Roslind put her hand over head. This was clearly bothering her because she had wanted everything to be perfect and now it wasn't. It wasn't always easy for Roslind. She just buried Alistair a few weeks ago and she just wanted the best for her daughter. Things just couldn't be right in her eyes.

Roslind also buried her husband years ago also. It was not always easy. It was the reason she pushed Jessica so much, she only had one child left to carry on the Albert name and wanted Jessica to be successful. The changes and the incident with Samuel stressed out Roslind so much she called her maid to get her some tea.

"Jessica. Since everything has changed. I want to send you to Maella Abbey to find a nice Templar Knight." Roslind replied.

"Ok, mother." Jessica replied.

"I just wanted things to go right with you." Roslind replied as she began fanning herself. "Goddess knows I got widowed early in my marriage and then I lose my only son. Things haven't worked out for me."

Jessica always felt terrible for her mother. "I'm sorry, mum. I know this is hard for you."

"It is. I'm sorry I'm always being hard on you. You're my only one left." Roslind replied.

Jessica sat down with her mother and began asking about her mother's childhood. Roslind did smile for a moment since Jessica never asked before and began explaining how she was as a little girl.


End file.
